


Cabin Fever - YOLO Love - Paul x Marcy Tribute (Fan Video)

by HeatAndChills



Category: Cabin Fever (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fan Vid, Fanvid, Tribute, Tributes, Video, fan video, music video, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatAndChills/pseuds/HeatAndChills
Summary: A fan video made about the brief but extremely passionate relationship that flares up between Paul and Marcy in the Cabin Fever movies.
Contains footage from both the original version of Cabin Fever and the 2016 remake.
Music is "Take Me Over" by Tim White.





	




End file.
